gangster_trial_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Gangster Trial City IX - Calronde (2016)
Gangster Trial City IX - Calronde (2016) Game release: 09/14/2016 You play the gangster Jason Wayne. The city is in Calronde, Feralde. A Mexican city name and urban style. The story is coming now: In german: Die heikle Flucht Es geht um die Person Jason Wayne. Jason lebt zuerst mit seinen Eltern in der Stadt Calronde, eine Stadt im Staat Feralde. Seine Mutter ist Verkäuferin bei einem Möbelladen. Sein Vater arbeitet bei einem Busunternehmen. Als Jason eines Tages 16 wird, ist er von Koffein-Tabletten nicht mehr wegzubringen. Durch einen Diebstahl landet er anschließend im Knast. Jason versucht, eine Apotheke zu überfallen Doch dies gelang ihm nicht. Er wurde festgenommen. Jason beschloss ganz heimlich in der Nacht auszubrechen. Jason musste sich einen Plan überlegen, wie er aus dem Knast ausbrechen könnte. Er hatte nur nachts eine Chance, weil der Gefängnistrakt in dem er einsaß, ziemlich gut bewacht wurde. Er war im Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. Er hatte den „perfekten“ Plan für seinen Gefängnisausbruch. Der Plan sah so aus: Er nimmt ein Stück Holz und fertigt heimlich einen Dietrich an. Er hatte aber nur ein Problem. Wie soll er an den Wärtern vorbeikommen, ohne dabei aufzufallen oder erwischt zu werden in der Nacht?! Er teilte sich die Zelle mit einem Zellengenossen. Die Zelle war sehr eng, aber es war noch genug Platz, um ein Versteck für den Dietrich zu finden. Er meldete sich bei der Holzwerkstatt an. Die Straftäter könnten immer am Vormittag in einer Holzwerkstatt, Metallwerkstatt, Knastküche, Mülldienst & vielen weiteren Arbeitsstellen beschäftigt werden. „Herr Faysalder, ich möchte mich bei der Holzwerkstatt anmelden.“, sagte Jason zu einem der Gefängniswärter. „Kein Problem! Bitte sagen Sie mir warum sie ausgerechnet in der Holzwerkstatt arbeiten wollen.“, sagte der Gefängniswärter, der die Arbeiten verwaltete. „Weil es sehr viel Spaß macht und vor allem, weil ich schon sehr viel mit Holz gemacht habe.“, erzählte Jason. Herr Faysalder meldete ihn dann an. „Jetzt kommt der große Moment! Ich werde den Dietrich heute Nacht heimlich anfertigen.“, flüsterte Jason seinem Zellengenossen Rider zu. „ heute Nacht werden wir beide ausbrechen und schnellstens abhauen“, dachte Jason. Sie gingen beide wieder zurück in ihre Zellen, bevor der Zelleneinschluss war. „So Zelleneinschluss! Alle zurück in die Zellen! Sofort! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit!“, brüllte der Herr Alenxy durch Zellentrakt B. Alle gingen wieder zurück in ihre Gefängniszellen. „Jetzt zeig mal her“!, flüsterte Rider. „Hier sieh mal hin, ist doch echt gut geworden oder?!“, fragte Jason seinen Zellengenossen ängstlich. Rider sagte zu Jason: „Was hast du denn?!“ Jason sagte darauf: „Nichts! Ich will hier nur raus!“. „Ok, dann sperre die Türe auf!“, forderte Rider. Jason Schloss ganz leise die Zellentür von seiner Zelle auf. Er ging ganz leise den Flur entlang, ohne dabei entdeckt zu werden. „Da ist der Ausgang!“, sagte Rider. „Wir werden jetzt ausbrechen!“, sagte Jason zu Rider. Aber da gab es noch ein Problem. Es kam ein Wärter. Der kontrollierte gerade die ganzen Gefängniszellen. Sie mussten sich schnell verstecken, sonst könnten sie erwischt werden und nie wieder aus dem Knast kommen. Aber sie hatten noch die Kurve gekriegt und brachen sofort aus. Dann rannten sie davon. Sie hatten dann noch die Straße zu überwinden und dann wie nichts in Richtung Freiheit. Die beiden rannten über die Straße und gingen dann weiter in Richtung Telefonzelle. Dort riefen sie ihre Gang an und wurden anschließend weggefahren. Am Ende explodierte die Brücke, wegen einer Bombe von der Gang. Damit sie keine Spuren hinterlassen... THE END (Für den Anfang der Story) Autor: Siyar Ali Scheuerer/Dean Alt (SAS) In english: The delicate escape It's about the person Jason Wayne. Jason first lives with his parents in the town of Calronde, a town in the state of Feralde. His mother is a shop assistant at a furniture store. His father works at a bus company. When Jason turns 16, he can not get away from caffeine pills. After a theft, he ends up in jail. Jason tries to attack a pharmacy But he did not succeed. He was arrested. Jason decided secretly to break out in the night. Jason had to come up with a plan to break out of jail. He only had a chance at night because the prison section he was in was guarded pretty well. He was in the maximum security prison. He had the "perfect" plan for his jailbreak. The plan looked like this: He takes a piece of wood and secretly makes a lockpick. He only had one problem. How is he supposed to get past the guards without attracting attention or getting caught in the night ?! He shared the cell with a cellmate. The cell was very narrow, but there was still enough room to find a hiding place for Dietrich. He registered at the wood workshop. The offenders could always be in the morning in a wood workshop, metal workshop, junk food, refuse & many other jobs are employed. "Mr. Faysalder, I want to sign up at the wood workshop." Jason said to one of the jailers. "No problem! Please tell me why you want to work in the wood workshop, of all places, "said the jailer managing the work. "Because it's a lot of fun, and most of all because I've done a lot of wood," Jason said. Mr. Faysalder then registered him. "Now comes the big moment! I'll make the lockpick secretly tonight. "Jason whispered to his cellmate Rider. "Tonight, both of us will break free and leave quickly," Jason thought. They both went back to their cells before cell confinement. "So cell inclusion! All back to the cells! Immediately! We do not have the whole evening! "Roared the Lord Alenxy through cell tract B. Everyone went back to their jail cells. "Now show me!" Rider whispered. "Look, it's been really good, is not it?" Jason asked his cellmate anxiously. Rider said to Jason, "What's wrong with you?" Jason said, "Nothing! I just want to get out of here! ". "Ok, then unlock the door!" Rider demanded. Jason quietly unlocked the cell door from his cell. He walked quietly down the hallway without being detected. "There's the exit!" Rider said. "We're going to break out now!" Jason said to Rider. But there was another problem. There came a guard. He just checked all the prison cells. They had to hide fast, otherwise they could get caught and never get out of jail again. But they still had the curve and broke out immediately. Then they ran away. They then had to overcome the road and then like nothing in the direction of freedom. The two ran across the street and then went on in the direction of the telephone booth. There they called their gang and were then driven away. In the end, the bridge exploded because of a bomb from the gangway. So that they leave no traces ... THE END (For the begin of the story) Author: Siyar Ali Scheuerer / Dean Alt (SAS) Continue of the story (EN): Jason escaped now with his gang from Calronde and is now in Forkhack (other city in the state of Feralde). The name of Jason's gang is "Mexican Cracks". The next mission after the jailbreak is to search a new flat in Forkhack. Rider can now be played, after the mission "Flat'in Vocationalo"! Jason search in a newspaper a flat (house) ad. Forkhack has many flats, but you can choose a flat for maximum 3000 $ (mexican peso). Jason choose the flat in Dovago (district in Forkhack). He call to the landlord and say he is a vacationer. The landlord believes it. The landlord also say yes to Jason. Jason drove to the his new flat. Mission is now complete. Rider have some problems with his former gang "Makila-Gang". The old gang boss Vincenzo Marelondo of the Makila-Gang has a assassination on Rider planned. However Rider knows about that from his past. Rider walked to a house in Savaga mé golijô (district in Forkhack) in safety. Rider is in an empty house. Now the empty house is his. A new mission has begin (you are now playing Rider). You have to bomb the workshop of the Makila-Gang up. You have to go to 16Ball-Bomb-Workshop. You drive with the Komura-Car. After it is done, the police is coming. You have to escape now. When you escaped the mexican cartel "Cormaso de paka makles regore". This is the final mission. After some missions you can play Jason and Rider. The last mission is to go to the city "Meywegg". You will shoot with a Falcun M18 (Assault Rifle). Shoot on the gangsters from the Makila-Gang and on the gangsters of the "Cormaso de paka makles regore"-cartel. The game is over and you played it! Thank you for playing! Fortsetzung der Geschichte (DE): Jason ist jetzt mit seiner Bande aus Calronde geflüchtet und befindet sich jetzt in Forkhack (einer anderen Stadt im Bundesstaat Feralde). Der Name von Jasons Bande lautet "Mexican Cracks". Die nächste Mission nach dem Jailbreak ist die Suche nach einer neuen Wohnung in Forkhack. Fahrer können nun nach der Mission "Flat'in Vocationalo" gespielt werden! Jason sucht in einer Zeitung eine Wohnungsanzeige. Forkhack hat viele Wohnungen, aber Sie können eine Wohnung für maximal 3000 $ (mexikanischer Peso) wählen. Jason wählte die Wohnung in Dovago (Bezirk in Forkhack). Er ruft den Vermieter an und sagt, er sei ein Urlauber. Der Vermieter glaubt es. Der Vermieter sagt auch Ja zu Jason. Jason fuhr in seine neue Wohnung. Die Mission ist jetzt abgeschlossen. Der Fahrer hatte Probleme mit seiner ehemaligen Gang "Makila-Gang". Der alte Gangboss Vincenzo Marelondo von der Makila-Gang hat ein Attentat auf Rider geplant. Allerdings weiß Rider das aus seiner Vergangenheit. Der Reiter ging in Sicherheit zu einem Haus in Savaga mé golijô (Bezirk in Forkhack). Reiter ist in einem leeren Haus. Jetzt ist das leere Haus sein. Eine neue Mission hat begonnen (Sie spielen jetzt Rider). Du musst die Werkstatt der Makila-Gang bombardieren. Sie müssen zum 16Ball-Bomb-Workshop gehen. Sie fahren mit dem Komura-Auto. Nachdem es fertig ist, kommt die Polizei. Du musst jetzt fliehen. Als Sie dem mexikanischen Kartell entkamen, macht "Cormaso de Paka Regles". Dies ist die letzte Mission. Nach einigen Missionen kannst du Jason und Rider spielen. Die letzte Mission ist, in die Stadt "Meywegg" zu fahren. Sie werden mit einem Falcun M18 (Sturmgewehr) schießen. Schieße auf die Gangster der Makila-Gang und auf die Gangster des "Cormaso de Paka Makles Regore" -Kartels. Das Spiel ist vorbei und du hast es gespielt! Danke für das Spiel! Citys in the state Feralde State Feralde in Mexico (30.241.000 population) Capital of the state Feralde: Calronde Calronde (20 Mio. population) Meywegg (80 K. population) Forkhack (10 Mio. population) Frelyor (10 K. population) Telongo (100 K. population) Wazow (10 K. population) Watofen (10 K. population) Achilür (31 K. population)